Love Hurts
by da.TWEETSTER
Summary: Why Does Love have to Hurt?. Those were the words that came out of her mouth every night. Chaylor Story...minor Troyella and Zekepay. First Story. :
1. Chapter 1

_ A/N: Okay this is my first time writing a high school musical fic of this site.And to be honest with you. I'm scared.hehe.But yeah.This is going to be a Chaylor Story.Because I feel like Chaylor is getting the thrid seat behind Troyella...and so forth.So yea..._

_Ps: I don't own the HSM or Chad's locks..Dayum it.(:_

* * *

**Everybody thinks her life you pixel perfect.**

_" Oh my gosh…your always getting good grades it's not fair "._

_" Haha…I study like you should "._

**But they are DEAD Wrong.**

_" What the fuck is this a B "._

_" I'm sorry I'll try better next time "._

_" There isn't a next time get your ass in my room "._

**She has enough problems at school.**

_" Your just a smart bitch who likes to brag about your grades "._

_" Excuse me "._

_" See you not as smart as I thought you were "._

**But what happens when something good happens.**

**Just this once…..**

_" We have new neighbors "._

_" OMG…it couldn't be._

**They are fallin…**

_" Um…your on top of me Chad "._

_" Oh…my bad "._

_" No I kinda like it "._

**In Love That is…**

_" OMG stop it that tickles "._

_" I know "._

_" Hahaha "._

**But Secrets Will be revealed.**

_" How could you fucking lie to me?"_

_" I'm sorry….._

_" You know what your always sorry…and i'm sick of it "._

**Hearts will be broken.**

_" You slut…your pose to be my best friend and you don't this to me._

_" Gabs I'm sorry "._

_" No I'm done with your sorrys every since this happens to you…your always the victim "._

**Lines will Crossed.**

_" You bastard all my life you abused me… "._

_" Baby I'm sorr…"._

_" Shut up..now it's my turn to talk "._

**Starring….**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie.**

_" Math is the only thing that takes my stress down maybe you should try it "._

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.**

_" How can you hate someone so much,but in you in love with them "._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.**

_" Oh my gosh they are so cute…but why don't do you those things for me ? "._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.**

_" Gabby do I have to wear this pants..they give me a wedgie "._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.**

_" Zeke you think I'm fat !? "._

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor.**

_" Sharpay your just perfect for me "._

**But Remember You'll always have the special someone.**

_" You promised me…..you promised me that you would always be their for me "._

**LOVE HURTS.**

**Coming to a Screen Near You.**

_Okay that is the trailer._

_I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I mean this is my first time really working on stories on here._

_But just tell me what you guys think._

_-Wynter_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_ A/N: Okay this is my first time writing a high school musical fic of this site.And to be honest with you. I'm scared.hehe.But yeah.This is going to be a Chaylor Story.Because I feel like Chaylor is getting the thrid seat behind Troyella...and so forth.So yea..._

_Ps: I don't own the HSM or Chad's locks..Dayum it.(:_

* * *

**Everybody thinks her life you pixel perfect.**

_" Oh my gosh…your always getting good grades it's not fair "._

_" Haha…I study like you should "._

**But they are DEAD Wrong.**

_" What the fuck is this a B "._

_" I'm sorry I'll try better next time "._

_" There isn't a next time get your ass in my room "._

**She has enough problems at school.**

_" Your just a smart bitch who likes to brag about your grades "._

_" Excuse me "._

_" See you not as smart as I thought you were "._

**But what happens when something good happens.**

**Just this once…..**

_" We have new neighbors "._

_" OMG…it couldn't be._

**They are fallin…**

_" Um…your on top of me Chad "._

_" Oh…my bad "._

_" No I kinda like it "._

**In Love That is…**

_" OMG stop it that tickles "._

_" I know "._

_" Hahaha "._

**But Secrets Will be revealed.**

_" How could you fucking lie to me?"_

_" I'm sorry….._

_" You know what your always sorry…and i'm sick of it "._

**Hearts will be broken.**

_" You slut…your pose to be my best friend and you don't this to me._

_" Gabs I'm sorry "._

_" No I'm done with your sorrys every since this happens to you…your always the victim "._

**Lines will Crossed.**

_" You bastard all my life you abused me… "._

_" Baby I'm sorr…"._

_" Shut up..now it's my turn to talk "._

**Starring….**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie.**

_" Math is the only thing that takes my stress down maybe you should try it "._

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.**

_" How can you hate someone so much,but in you in love with them "._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.**

_" Oh my gosh they are so cute…but why don't do you those things for me ? "._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.**

_" Gabby do I have to wear this pants..they give me a wedgie "._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.**

_" Zeke you think I'm fat !? "._

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor.**

_" Sharpay your just perfect for me "._

**But Remember You'll always have the special someone.**

_" You promised me…..you promised me that you would always be their for me "._

**LOVE HURTS.**

**Coming to a Screen Near You.**

_Okay that is the trailer._

_I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I mean this is my first time really working on stories on here._

_But just tell me what you guys think._

_-Wynter_

* * *


End file.
